


That Couple

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, bottom!Derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles realizes a shift in their relationship. He just can't really place what that might be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Couple

     There was nothing special about the day, no one's birthday, no kind of anniversary, or anything remotely important. It was just a regular day in June. Stiles had come back to Beacon Hills after his fourth semester at university weeks before and all the welcome home celebrations had passed. It had been oddly quiet on the supernatural front for months and the weather wasn't nice enough to merit a spontaneous pack cookout or softball game, so it was actually rather dull, but something about the day seemed different to Stiles.

     Maybe it was the way Derek was curled on the couch beside him, dozing quietly with his head in his lap, his expression sweet and peaceful, but that wasn't really unusual. Derek often found himself at the Stilinski's after a night shift, picking at their breakfast and making casual conversation until the sheriff had to head off to work. He and Stiles would move to the living room to watch the early morning cartoons and Derek usually fell asleep like that after a few episodes of Scooby Doo. Nothing ever lulled him quite like the sound of “And I would have gotten away with it, too...”

     Still, there was something strange. Stiles could feel it as he carded his fingers through Derek's hair, watching him breathe. He wondered if it had something to do with the way Derek held him when he'd opened the door earlier. His embrace was warm and strong and familiar, the peck to his temple soft and scratchy and natural, but there was something about that day that made it all feel so off. Maybe he was forgetting something. Maybe there was some sort of milestone that'd passed him by without his notice.

     He was frowning down at Derek when the elder stirred, looking up at him and cocking a brow in confusion. “S'matter?” he grumbled, voice thick with sleep.

     “What's today?” Stiles asked.

     “Tuesday.” Derek answered.

     “That's not what I mean.” Stiles shook his head.

     “The eleventh?” Derek ventured and Stiles shook his head more fervently.

     “That's what I mean, either.” he said and Derek sat up, turning toward him in confusion. “Can't you feel it?”

     Derek raised a brow and cocked his head. “Feel what?”

     “I don't know.” Stiles shrugged. “ _It_.”

     “I don't know what you're talking about.” Derek mumbled sleepily. “Let's go upstairs and take a nap.”

     “You just woke up.” Stiles narrowed his eyes at him.

     “But I'm still tired.” Derek argued with a soft smile and tugged on Stiles' wrist. “Come on, you don't have to sleep. Just lay next to me and watch Netflix or something.”

     “Derek, that's super fucking boring.” Stiles frowned.

     “Come on, I just got back from work.” Derek groaned, standing and tugging on Stiles' hand insistently. He could easily toss the younger man over his shoulder and drag him up if he wanted to, but Stiles kind of hated that unless it involved sexy times.

     “I didn't.” Stiles argued and Derek rolled his eyes.

     “Right. You'd need a job for that.” he said, smirking as Stiles curled his lip.

     “It wasn't my fault.” Stiles argued. He hadn't meant to drive the forklift into a display of paint cans. It just got away from him.

     “It wasn't supposed to leave the furniture department.” the elder chuckled. “And you weren't even authorized to use it.”

     “Look man, if you saw a free forklift with the key still inside, you'd take it for a spin, too.” Stiles said, finally coming to his feet and allowing Derek to guide him toward his bedroom.

     “No, I wouldn't.” Derek shook his head as he shuffled up the steps. “There are a few little things called “responsibility” and “common sense” and “respect for authority” that would tell me it was a bad idea.”

     “Which is why you're the most boring alpha in town.” Stiles mumbled and Derek glared at him over his shoulder before stepping into the bedroom and flopping himself onto the bed.

     “Told ya.” Stiles harrumphed as he lied beside him and pulled his laptop onto his belly, opening up the browser and staring at the Google start screen for a while.

     Normal. Everything was normal and boring. The casual bickering, the sleepy Derek, the computer on his stomach, the birds in the trees outside his window singing their obnoxious tune, but Stiles still felt different and it bugged him to no end.

     “Are you sure there's nothing special about today?” he asked and Derek groaned tiredly.

     “I really don't know what you're talking about.” he mumbled into Stiles' pillow. “Just lemme nap for one hour and we'll go visit Scott at Deaton's or something. Take him out to lunch. Sound good?”

     “Yeah, great.” Stiles sighed and set his laptop down on the bed, turning over to rest his chin on Derek's shoulder. “I feel weird.”

     “Weird?” Derek turned his head to face him and furrowed his brow. “Like sick weird?”

     “No.” Stiles shook his head, hands running up and down his body to double check. “Just weird weird. Emotional weirdness.”

     “What kind of emotional weirdness?” Derek chuckled softly.

     “The indescribable kind.” Stiles answered and Derek shifted to lie on his back and pull Stiles into his arms.

     “Are you sad?” he asked softly, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head and breathing in the subtle scent of conditioner and Stiles.

     “No.” Stiles hummed. “I think it's the good kind of weird.”

     “Okay.” Derek chuckled. “So, what's the problem?”

     “I just feel like something's changed.” Stiles said sliding his hand up and down Derek's ribs. “Or it will change soon, but I don't think it's the bad kind of change. I'm not making sense.”

     “No, not really.” Derek smiled down at him and Stiles pouted. “Does it scare you? Whatever it is.”

     “No.” Stiles huffed. “I just feel like there's something about this day. Something about us, but everything has been exactly the same and I just don't get it.”

     “Maybe because today's the day I say I love you, Stiles.” Derek whispered and the younger man looked up at him, flushing.

     “You've said that before.” he mumbled and Derek beamed at him, eyes crinkling into nothing.

     “Today's the day I say it again.” Derek, lifted Stiles' chin and pecked his lips softly. “And again. I love you, Stiles.”

     “Stop, that's so not you.” Stiles groaned, burying his burning cheeks into Derek's chest.

     “Maybe that's what's different.” Derek chuckled. “Maybe we've become _that_ couple.”

     “God, no.” Stiles groaned and Derek laughed. “No, but I think I figured it out.”

     “Did you?” Derek raised a brow. “You can tell me and get it out of your system so I can sleep?”

     “Yeah.” Stiles nodded, thinking it over and everything made sense to him. Nothing was different and that's what was different about their relationship. “We've reached old married couple level.”

     “What?” Derek crinkled his nose in distaste.

     “Yeah.” Stiles nodded. “We've reached a disturbing level of comfort with one another. We even have a routine.”

     “Shut up. We do not.” Derek rolled his eyes before shutting them and snuggling back into his pillows.

     “Think about it for a second.” Stiles scooted himself up, climbing over Derek and peering into his face. “Let it sink it. We've become _that_ couple.”

     Derek's eyes snapped open and rounded. “No.”

     “Yes.” Stiles nodded, glad and slightly disappointed in the discovery.

     “Fuck, it's true.” Derek furrowed his brow in thought. “Damn it.”

     “It's not necessarily a bad thing.” Stiles smiled, sliding the tip of his nose along the bridge of Derek's.

     “No we're not.” Derek shook his head. “ _That_ couple is boring. That's not us. We're not-Fuck.”

     “Yep.” Stiles nodded and Derek shook his head, rolling Stiles over onto his back. “Whoa.” he chuckled.

     “No.” Derek said firmly, crushing his lips over Stiles' in a scratchy kiss, mumbling. “That's not us.”

     “'Fraid so.” Stiles mumbled back, winding his arms around Derek's neck.

     “No.” Derek hummed, sliding his hands under Stiles' shirt as he sucked on his bottom lip. “I refuse to believe it.”

     “Believe it, bro.” Stiles whispered, darting his tongue out for Derek to wrap his lips around it.

     “Uh uh.” Derek shook his head and kissed along his jaw, pushing Stiles' shirt up to his neck, sliding his hands over his frame.

     He pressed his fingers into Stiles hips and the younger man groaned softly, threading his fingers through Derek's hair with one hand, sneaking the other beneath the back of Derek's shirt to smooth it over his skin.

     “Derek you don't have to- Shit.” Stiles chuckled, ending in a gasp as Derek's strong hands tugged down his shorts and the alpha began trailing kisses toward the waistband of his boxers.

     Derek laved his tongue over the bulge in the checkered fabric and Stiles hissed. “Derek.” Stiles breathed and the older man smirked, grazing his teeth along Stiles' left hip, over the small triskele tattoo, a miniature version of his own that Stiles kept well hidden from everyone but Derek.

     He leaned back to pull off his shirt and Stiles took the opportunity to flail out of his own clothes, rolling his eyes as Derek smirked at him. He sat up before the elder and held onto his hips as he bit kisses into Derek's stomach. Derek bit his lip and ran his fingers through Stiles' hair, scratching along the scalp as Stiles worked open his jeans and shoved them down with his underwear.

     Derek's soft chuckle turned into a low groan as Stiles sucked the head of his cock into his mouth, humming in content at the taste before gripping the base in one hand, teasing his sack with the other as his mouth closed over the length, lips meeting his fingers.

     “Stiles.” Derek moaned, gripping the younger man's hair and guiding his head up and down as he sucked him.

     Stiles looked up at him, his eyes and lips crinkling at the corners a bit. He backed off with a pop to swipe his tongue over the sides and kiss the head, sliding his curled fist over the shaft slowly, bringing the foreskin up over the head before tugging it back down to tongue the slit.

     “I'll get the lube.” he whispered, kissing the head one more time before letting Derek go and smirking up at him, scooting over to rifle through his nightstand and find the bottle and a condom.

     Derek kicked off his pants and crawled over Stiles' side, nipping at his shoulder before Stiles rolled onto his back and chuckled at him.

     “Hey,” he smiled and Derek pecked his lips. “I love you, too.”

     “That's a little belated, but I'll accept it.” the elder nodded, kissing the tip of Stiles' nose before rolling onto his back.

     Stiles chuckled and sat up, popping open the bottle and spreading some onto his fingers before leaning over Derek's side to nip at his obliques as he brought his slick fingers to Derek's hole and traced the rim. Derek shuddered and clutched at Stiles' shoulder as the first finger breached him. He took a deep breath and Stiles mouthed at the hollow between his collarbones as he worked him open slowly, adding another finger when Derek's breathing picked up.

     “Stiles.” he begged and the younger man nodded, pressing a sweet kiss below his ear before leaning back to search for the condom in the sheets.

     He lied back to tear open the wrapper and slide the latex disk over his cock. Derek surprised him by hovering over him and taking the condom from him, pulling it over Stiles' length and steadying him in his fist, lining himself up. Stiles hurried to provide him some support gripping his hips as Derek slid down onto his girth with a soft hiss.

     “Fuck, Derek.” he bit out, propping himself up on the headboard as the elder leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together.

     “See?” he whispered, rolling his hips into Stiles and shivering. “Not boring.”

     “Not boring.” Stiles agreed, cupping Derek's cheek and placing a hand at the small of his back as he pushed up into him.

     “Fuck.” Derek mouthed, jaw slackening as he rocked his hips, using the headboard to pull himself up a little then dropping back down.

     He brought their lips together again as he rocked himself to the beat of Stiles' steady heart, pounding strong in his chest. Stiles pulled him close and groaned into his mouth, bracing himself on the mattress to drive himself up into the elder, matching pace.

     Stiles loved that Derek never got tired when he rode him. Whenever Stiles tried, he'd fade out and Derek would lay him back and finish with Stiles beneath him, whimpering and weak. Not Derek. Derek was strong enough to keep himself going, no matter how desperate and needy he looked, clawing at the headboard and whining into Stiles' neck.

     He shuddered when Stiles fisted his shaft, twisting his wrist on the upstroke and biting into Derek's chest, breaking the skin to make Derek keen, laving his tongue over the wound as it healed over at its werewolf rate.

     “Shit, Stiles.” Derek breathed slowing down and leaning back to move in a way that made him groan out Derek's name.

     “Fuck, keep doing that.” Stiles breathed against his chest, the hand on Derek's back sliding to his hip, fingernails digging into the flesh as he rolled into him fluidly.

     Stiles wrapped an arm around Derek's back to climb over him and lift his leg up to his hip, driving into him as he felt his release near.

     “Oh, fuck.” Derek cried, Stiles muffling the sound as he crushed his mouth over his parted lips, sucking in his lower lip and nipping at it.

     “I'm close. Fuck.” Stiles grunted and Derek nodded, hands caressing Stiles' sides before kneading into his ass, pulling him in deeper.

     “Come on me.” Derek breathed and Stiles groaned, hurrying to slip out of him and pull off his condom, stroking himself, watching Derek do the same until he tensed, spilling over his own fist onto Derek's abs with a cry of pleasure.

     Stiles slipped two fingers inside Derek's hole and curved them, pushing into Derek's prostate until he groaned and arched upward, spurting all over his chest and stomach, lying back to pant and look down at the mess.

     “Not boring at all.” he sighed contentedly and Stiles chuckled, taking the box of tissues off his nightstand.

     “True.” he nodded as he wiped the sticky fluids off Derek's body, kissing along the parts he cleared off. “But you realize that sex is part of the routine, right? No matter how fucking awesome it was.”

     “DAMN IT!”


End file.
